talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinyhealer
Basics Name: Raine Sage (Little Raine) Username: tinyhealer Series: Tales of Symphonia RP: n/a Age: 11 Height: 4'6 Weight: 58 lbs Hair: Silver Eyes: Blue-violet Birthdate: December 22nd Birthplace: Heimdall Weapon: Staff Other: Child Prodigy / Healer in Training Background Raine Sage was born in the elven village of Heimdall, to her elven mother, Virginia, the daughter of an influential family; and her human father, Kloitz. They lived there for a few years, until the situation became tense, and a scandal occured. It resulted in the three of them being forced out of the village. The Sybak Imperial Research Academy also became aware of Raine being a child prodigy and made many attempts at getting their hands on her. This led to the family being forced to live on the run for many years, unable to really settle down in any place for too long out of fear of her being caught. It didn't help that Virginia was a very paranoid and controlling woman, but the situation was balanced out by her father, who had a calming effect on Virginia that no one else could quite match. There are a few traumatic incidents that managed to stick with her. The most prominent of those being when Raine had fallen off of the boat that they had been traveling on to escape from their pursuers, into the dark, freezing water and nearly drowned. This incident would always haunt her considering that she has been severely hydrophobic ever since, refusing to go near any large bodies of water if she could help it, though later on would lie badly and insist that she wasn't afraid. There were other incidents of nearly being caught, though she doesn't remember them quite so well. When she turned ten years old, Virginia became pregnant with Genis, and Kloitz fell ill. As those chasing them still hadn't given up, things only became worse. Finally, coming to the belief that it was the right thing to do, Virginia took eleven year old Raine and newborn Genis to the Otherworldly Gate, and abandoned them there. The Otherworldy Gate was a ruin on a small island, where on certain nights the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla would connect. This event marked Raine's first entrance into the world of the Dressing Room. Separated briefly from her brother, the two were later reunited. Eventually she would be taken back to that long night and watch all over again as the gate opened, and her mother there, making her stay, watching as her children were ripped away into another world. It was very painful. The trauma at being abandoned, and stumbling around this new world was very difficult for Raine. Nothing was familiar, even the world's mana was different, lower, somehow, and she felt very off-balance, very afraid and very alone, except for Genis, and she vowed to keep him safe. The first few months were dedicating to learning as much she could about the land, but it conflicted so much with the memories that she had known. No one here had even heard of the places she mentioned, so clearly there was something wrong. She learned not to talk about it, that it was better to maybe pretend it had never been, and her mind did most of the work for her, repressing her memories and even the entire incident, save for one very clear picture; the image of the ruins, the image of her mother standing there, watching. Surely if she could find that ruin, her questions would be answered. Dressing Room When Raine first arrived in this world, she was very alone and very frightened, and desperately searching for her little brother, who was only an infant. It was a long road to finding him. She met Saphir, who became her boyfriend and staunch supporter, and eventually she met Stella, who became a good friend and fellow healer in training. The two girls even gave a name to the world, Zelore, though few others are aware of this. Unfortunately another person she met was none other than Abyssion, who naturally was up to no good, though it would take a while for her to realize this. During an important battle, an older version of herself entrusted her to go hide with one of the cursed weapons, the Heart of Chaos, asking her to hide out of sight until she said it was okay for her to come out. There had been very little time to find a more suitable person, as the majority of those involved were preparing for battle. The little girl agreed, and went to hide in the basement of the building which would eventually become the Daycare. Abyssion eventually came looking for her after the battle was over, and told her that he had found her brother. He eventually talked her into going with him despite the fact that she was there to do something important. After he led her to a certain location, the truth of his plans became clear. After this event, she was fairly upset at herself for being so trusting, and it even made taking care of Genis difficult for a little while. Thankfully Saphir was there, and he helped her look after him. Things didn't change again until sometime later, when an army marched on the Dressing room. Being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Raine found herself grabbed, along with several other people; Little!Pronyma, an Ion, a Lloyd, and of course Genis. The soldiers were fairly rough, but eventually a small group led by Will and Walter came to rescue them. Raine was unconscious, and Genis was screaming, which seemed to thoroughly unnerve Walter. After the war was over and things were taken care of, they remained at Madame Musette's house instead of returning to the daycare. The days since then passed and had been fairly uneventful. She befriended a young Chloe as well, and a young version of Walter. She survived a disaster that involved the world being covered by a strange crust. She continued to study healing, as well as read the books on the histories of the other worlds that she was becoming acquainted with, especially Stella's world. One day she went to bed and when she woke up, she was no longer there. It was as if none of it had ever happened... The Return The world of the dressing room is very familiar and unfamiliar to Raine at once. She had gone to bed with Genis in the place they had claimed for themselves in Sylvarant; the cellar of a stranger's house, where she sometimes worked as a maid with very little pay, and when they weren't home she'd take the time to read their books and attempt to sort out the mess that was in her mind. Suddenly it was gone. That dark little room, the master and his mistress, the noise of the family, even the mice. The world is bright, startling, and full of nostalgia that she can't place. The world is new to her and yet it is not. She knows it is not that place she is desperately trying to remember, because that is far out of her reach now, no matter how much she searches for it. And the mana here is muddled, dizzying, as if there is so much in one place that it cannot be contained. She is confused. But she will remember, someday. Personality ~ Relationships * Tiny Stella: * Walter: * Little Chloe: * Little Walter: * Abyssion: * Saphir: * Baby Genis: Category:Characters